


Destroy Ken Kart tm

by DemLunzel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gift for fren, Her original story ‘Ghost’ is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: Ken is suffering. Akane is suffering. Hiro and Yamiko are making everyone suffer with their love.Suffering all around
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Mario Kill everyone rn

Ken groaned, “I can’t believe you people made me do this”  
He glanced down at the remote in his hands, trying to ignore Aki’s snickering in the background

“Not my fault you’re so bad at this” Akane smirked as her kart whizzed past his, knocking him off the platform

“HA this is our second lap, how are you still in your first?” Hiro smirked

Yamiko quirked a brow, “I have a good luck charm if you need help” She suggested in her usual flat tone

Ken narrowed his eyes, “Your definition of ‘good luck’ and mine differ by all time and space” He sneered

Hiro laughed, “Aw c’mon give her a chance”

“I don’t think he’s gonna take your word for it” Fuyuki snorted when he saw Akane’s kart bump into Ken’s *again*

“STOP DOING THAT” The class representative wailed, five seconds away from trying to smash the controller

Hiro grinned, “LET ME TRY-“ He bit his lip and focused, smile only growing when Yamiko leaned against him, placing a satanic looking trinket on his lap

“For good luck” She explained

“YEET” Hiro cried, knocking Ken, once again, off the track

“AaaaaAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH” Ken tossed his remote across the room

Aki promptly caught it with ease, “Hey these things cost money, Ken.”

“Yeah. As *class representative* you should know that” Hiro sent him a shit eating grin

Ken just flipped off the boy before sitting down with a groan. He stared at his racer stay in last place while the others kept ramming into it

“Hey look on the bright side” Fuyuki turned to face him, “At least it wasn’t Rainbow Road”

Yamiko perked up a bit, “Can we try Luigi’s mansion?”

“Of course spooky-boo!” Hiro cooed, making the others cringe

“Well I’m not playing anymore” Ken huffed and crossed his arms, a pout firmly remaining on his face

“Good. Not like the *class representative* can handle new and difficult tasks” Aki smirked sinisterly, knowing EXACTLY what she was doing

Ken fell silent, “......................Give me that fucking remote”

“Oh shiiiiittttt” Hiro laughed

Fuyuki shook his head and chuckled softly, “Don’t cry when you lose” He teased a bit

The boy sent him a sharp look, “I won’t”

Silence

The entire living room burst into laughter

“LOSE! I MEANT I WONT LOSE” Ken wildly flailed his arms around in sheer agony, “I hate all of you”

Fuyuki let his laughter die down, “You always say that and yet here you are. Willingly.”

Ken grumbled and sat down, trying to compose himself

Yamiko’s expression was a bit brighter than usual, just a bit, thanks to the gloomy setting of the chosen track. She was instantly maneuvering through the obstacles like a pro

“Woah, when did you get so good at this?” Akane turned to face her, using that as an excuse to scoot closer to Fuyuki  
‘If I get close enough, our hands could meet...’ She thought to herself

“This has always been my favorite track” Yamiko shrugged, not looking away from the screen

Hiro chuckled, “Can’t say Im surprised. It’s very you” He nuzzled her for a second before going back to the game

The others rolled their eyes at the constant affection from the strange couple

“I GOT IT!” Ken suddenly shouted, finding himself nearing third place  
“Come on come on....”

Yamiko glanced at him for a split second before using the squid feature to blind the others

Groans collectively came from them all, but not from Ken, oh no.

“MOTHERFUCKER” The boy swore before he could stop himself

Haru came down the stairs, moving the headphones from her ears, “What’s with the shouting, Nii-chan? What did he say?”

“NOTHING” Aki quickly jabbed Ken in the ribs, the poor boy hugging himself and biting the insides of his cheeks to keep from swearing once more

“I swear I’m usually more composed than this” He nervously looked up at the college student

Hiro lay down, “It’s Mario Kart. You could get some peacekeeper to come in here and play it and they’ll be swearing like a sailor”

“That’s true” Akane blinked, her hand just lightly brushing against Fuyuki’s

The boy didn’t seem to respond, making her expression fall a bit in disappointment  
‘What do I have to do, dammit?’

“You did it spooky-boo!” Hiro gave Hamiko a kiss when he saw her come in first place

Her smile was barely noticeable, “Of course I did”

Akane felt her heart pang a little, looking back at Fuyuki, that could be them...what was she doing wrong?  
“Shimura-kun?”

“Hm?” Fuyuki turned to face her

“Im feeling a bit woozy and was thinking about getting some fresh air-I was hoping you’d join me?” She asked a bit nervously, trying to hold back a blush

“Sure” He nodded

Akane grinned, “Really?” She said, forgetting to tone down her excitement

Fuyuki hummed, “Mhm. Plus I think the fresh air will be good for Ken too”

Son of a fucking BITCH

Akane sent a pained look to Yamiko, who could only provide a shrug in response

Haru furrowed her brows, “I wanna play too!”

Fuyuki and Aki froze, looking back at Yamiko and Hiro

Aki sent them a chilling look that practically SCREAMED; ‘If ANY of you swear in front of this child I will rip out your kneecaps and make you eat them’

The couple seemed rather unfazed but the message seemed to have gotten through to them

“We should get a honeybun!” Akane took Fuyuki’s hand, leading him outside

Ken blinked and trailed behind them, obviously picking up on what she was trying to do despite Fuyuki’s obliviousness

“Sure, I have the money” The boy flinched a bit as he said that, the memory of his last job flashing before his eyes

“You okay?” Akane quirked a brow

Fuyuki nodded, “Yeah-come on, that store looks like it has honeybuns” He led the other two inside

Ken quietly began to browse and got some milk, allowing Akane to choose their food by Fuyuki’s side

Fuyuki paid the cashier, trying to hide the nervousness he felt when he handed over the money. He knew exactly how he earned this and it wasn’t anything he was proud of

Akane smiled happily as she munched, “Do you want some?” She took off a piece of the honeybun and held it out to Fuyuki

The boy shook his head, “No thanks, I’m good”

Ken rolled his eyes, this was getting painful to watch  
“We should head back, I’m not sure what Aki will do if Haru starts using some serious swearing”

“Kill us, obviously” Fuyuki deadpanned, heading back inside

“Dammit!” Haru whined when she came in 9th place

Aki pat her shoulder, “Hey you’re already getting better. I’m sure you’ll be able to beat one of these guys soon”

The toddler huffed, “Soon isn’t soon enough!”

“Hey, is the Hulk calmer yet?” Hiro sent a slight jab towards Ken

The class representative just glared before he heaved a sigh, “Yes actually. And now I’ll able to get into first place”

“In your dreams!” Akane rolled her eyes, sitting back down and grabbing a controller

Fuyuki let Haru keep hers, sitting down beside his older sister

“Hey are you okay?” Aki frowned, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed”  
He was her baby brother after all, it’d be a crime if she didn’t

Fuyuki paused for a moment, “Yeah just burnt out”

“WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT BLUE SHELL?!” Ken shouted

Everyone turned to face him, and almost instantly, looked over to Aki

The college student stood up and cracked her knuckles

“Uh......” Ken gulped before tossing an empty carton of milk at her face  
“BYE”  
He started to rush off

“GET BACK HERE!” Aki shouted

Haru blinked, “Ken’s not gonna make it is he?”

Yamiko hummed, “Probably not, but this is too fun to watch”

Fuyuki smiled just a bit as he saw that, Ken desperately trying not to knock anything over before he was cornered

“Im sorry!!!” He pleaded, “It’s just if you were hit by a blue shell you’d react the same way!”

Aki fell silent, “Alright, bet” She turned to Akane, “Mind letting me borrow your remote?”

The girl lit up at that, knowing this was her chance to sit closer to Fuyuki  
“Not at all” She answered all too quickly, giving Aki the remote and sitting by Fuyuki’s side

It wasn’t long before-

“YOU RIGGED THIS DAMN GAME!” Ken shouted, voice filled with nothing but pure rage  
“IT’S RAINBOW ROAD AND YOU DIDNT FALL OFF *ONCE*”

“Maybe I rigged it.....orrrrr I’m just that good~” Aki smirked, messing around with people like Ken was just too fun

“Mind giving me some tips?” Haru asked, moving so she could be more in front of the college student

“Don’t you dare” Ken glared

Hiro smirked, “Oh she dares”

“I still have my good luck charm if you wanna use it” Yamiko offered

Ken’s eyes widened, “NOT TODAY SATAN”

Fuyuki and Akane couldn’t help but start laughing at the scene in front of them

If there was anything Fuyuki learned, it was to cherish these moments, now and forever


	2. Shaking aim

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Fuyuki frowned, looking at the people surrounding him

Aki nodded, “Of course. We’re all on break from school and we could always use that time to unwind and bond”

“If by bond you mean separately stare at our phones while we’re in the rooms?” Ken deadpanned, “Disappointed but not surprised”

“With that attitude I’m gonna have to kick you out, Ken” Aki narrowed her eyes with a sharp huff

“Oh oh! Let me do the kicking Nii-chan!” Haru beamed, “I always wanted to so something like that!”

“NO” Ken immediately refused, “Don’t you even dare-“

Haru ran up to Ken, trying to drag him out of the room  
“Bodyguard!”

“HEYHEYHEY” Ken tried to gently wrestle free, “I didn’t even do anything yet!” He huffed

“‘Yet’” Hiro repeated with a snicker, “So you are gonna do something?”

“No!” The class representative valiantly denied, “I’m just saying I haven’t done anything and I probably won’t!”

“‘Probably’” Yamiko repeated in a flat tone

Ken sent her a deadpanned look, “Please shut the fuck up”

Aki shoved him, “ANYWAY-I was thinking....”

Her words became mumbled as Fuyuki stood, trying to leave.  
He had to meet with Kawaguchi-san soon, and his sister was far too stubborn to let him avoid any bonding time as of late

“Where do you think you’re going Fu-chan?” The college student turned with a slight glare

“Uh....” Fuyuki froze, “I need to finish a special school project”

“Now?” Akane blinked, “And I don’t remember getting any assignments that require us to leave our homes”

The assassin shifted on his feet, “It’s specifically for me. Since I did so well on the exam earlier”

Aki pinched the bridge of her nose, “Can’t it wait? You’re always cramming and overworking yourself and it’s really starting to show”

“Nee-chan I swear I’m fine” Fuyuki tried to reassure his sister, “Besides why would I be upset when mom’s medical care is being supported?”

Aki stood, “Fu-chan, you’re still a kid, you don’t have to worry about all this finance bullshit”

“Why? It still effects me, why shouldn’t I help?” He tried to hold back the frustration in his tone

Ken shrugged, “Perhaps it’s because you have no experience with handling these things prior to all this?”

Fuyuki sent a sharp glare at him, a flash of anger showing, but he quickly repressed it  
“Even so, I have to help out somehow, I’m not a little kid anymore”

“Fine, but for now just take a break” Aki furrowed her brows

The assassin fell silent, how was he supposed to get his way out of this?  
He wordlessly sat down and sent a message to Kawaguchi  
‘My family has too much attention on me. It’ll be too easy to get caught’

The reply came in a matter of seconds  
‘Wait until they’re gone. I want you here as soon as possible’

Fuyuki sighed and placed his phone away.  
“What exactly are we doing anyway?”  
He quirked a brow, a part of him just praying this would pan out alright

“Well I was thinking we could go visit a few arcades nearby” Aki shrugged, “Akane always said the smoothies there are incredible”

Akane just grinned, with enough people, the others would be distracted and she and Fuyuki would be in the arcade alone  
It had to make up for last time, for sure

Haru’s excitement was all too evident, “I wanna shoot something!”

“Please don’t say that out of context ever again” Ken groaned

“Let the girl speak, Ken.” Hiro snorted, “Her words are wise and important to mere mortals like us”

The trip there was surprisingly talkative, mainly thanks to Haru and her bold and reckless attitude

“Shotgun here I come!” She ran into the arcade

Ken quickly followed, “They’re not actual guns!!!”

“Why would she need a weapon?” Aki snorted and closed the door, “She already is one”

Fuyuki rolled his eyes, trying not to get too worked up over the irony of it all  
He was essentially taking a break from shooting.....to go shoot something  
When does it end?

“Come on Shimura-kun! There’s a multiplayer game I want to try with you~” Akane gestured him to follow

The boy rose a brow, not really wanting to participate in the shooting game so he went with her regardless of what the game would be

“I refuse to die until I beat this game” Akane explained as she handed the man behind the counter some money

Fuyuki blinked, “Is it really that difficult?”

“The concept isn’t” The man explained, “All that you need to do is to toss this ball into one of those targets”

“I’ve been trying for ages” Akane huffed, “They always bounce off!”

Fuyuki glanced down at the ping pong ball in his hand  
Well with this material of course it would bounce off  
Or......he could use that to his advantage

He took a few steps back, making use of his farsightedness  
His eyes trailed the strange maze the targets were in  
‘Alright...’  
Taking a deep breath, the ball was thrown

It bounced off the walls of the maze, eventually landing in a target near the center

“....HOW-?!” Akane sputtered in shock

Fuyuki shrugged, “Just a matter of your tactics” He took the two other balls  
“Wanna try?”

Akane hesitated before she took it, her gaze looking back at her desirable targets  
She couldn’t embarrass herself in front of him  
“You can do this...” She whispered to herself, trying to keep herself from shaking

Fuyuki placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, “Just breathe, relax and aim” He spoke calmly.   
The boy tried to ignore it, but at the moment it sounded like he was talking to himself

Akane blinked before letting out a sigh. She took a step back and through the ball

It landed near the bottom of the center target

She froze. Of course. Of course that’d be the only target she gets, “Im sorry Shimura-Kun...” 

“For what?” Fuyuki looked at her in confusion

Akane frowned, “For doing so poorly. I probably cost us a good prize...”

“But you made one in. You said every ball bounces off when you try this” He smiled a bit, “This is a good thing”

The girl felt herself blush a bit, “Really?”

Fuyuki nodded and handed her the final ball, “Try again”

Akane smiled as she glanced over her targets. If she just kept trying....she looked at Fuyuki, maybe she could get what she’s been aiming for for so long


End file.
